Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging port structure in which a front opening part of a port housing disposed inside a charging port is covered by a port lid.
Background Information
There is known in the art a charging port structure in which a charging port is disposed in a port housing of an electric vehicle, and a front opening part of the port housing is covered by a port lid capable of opening and closing (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-288363, for example).